You're Mine
by GhostWalker10
Summary: Rorke always loved to dominate Keegan. After all, he did belong to him. Rorke/Keegan. Warning: Rape, strong language. Rated M. Don't like, don't read.


**Well this is my first slash so some constructive criticism would be appreciated. Tell me what you liked and didn't like and what I could do to make it better. This is a slash between Keegan and Rorke. Rape, vulgar language, ect. If you don't like don't read. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Next slash will be better!**

He kept his gaze focused down the scope before him, never once flickering his eyes away. If he missed anything, _anything_, it could cost him the lives of his teammates. He scanned the area once more. It was the fifth sweep, or maybe it was the sixth. Yeah, that sounded right. He was almost certain there was someone on the west side of the building to his far right. He just needed a shot, and right now, he didn't have one. He had already taken out three tangos that were outside. The rest would have to be up to Merrick, Logan, and Hesh.

_"Keegan, you got eyes on the Feds in the east building?"_ Merrick's voice crackled over the radio. Without looking away, Keegan pressed a finger to his headset.

"Negative. No eyes. Your going in dark," he replied quietly. He listened to the world around him. His eyes were to protect his teammates but his ears were to protect himself. He didn't have the luxury of a spotter. He was alone. Not that he complained. A spotter would slow him down. He was better off alone. He liked it better this way. Merrick tried talking him into it once. Once. The conversation was never brought back up again.

_Crack_

About time he stuck his damn head up. The blood splattered back onto the walls and on to the outside of the building. The body dropped harshly to the ground. He was clearly dead. No question. "Tango down. Your clear on the west side," he said to Merrick.

_"Copy that."_

Keegan once again scanned the building, checking all the windows. He kept his finger on the trigger but he was sure to only shoot if he was _sure_ it was a Federation soldier. He wasn't stupid. He knew how his teammates walked, how they carried themselves about. He'd be able to tell who was with him in a dark room just by the sound of their footsteps. The mission was fairly simple. Get in, get the Intel, and get the hell out. They'd done it a million times before. He saw Hesh walk by the window more leisurely this time. The area must be clear.

_"Keegan, we are getting the Intel now. You better get packed up and ready to move out,"_ Merrick advised him. That meant the situation was well under control. Keegan averted his gaze and blinked to get moisture back into his eyes. He was about the pack up and get going but he got a sudden uneasy feeling in his gut. Not wanting to leave Merrick and the team on that note he decided he would stay a little longer. Just in case. He brought his eye back up to the scope to monitor the situation. He kept his body pressed into the dirt, sinking himself further into the damp Earth.

Movement. He could see Federation troops moving in on the team's position. They had gathered about outside the entrance. One tried to sneak in suddenly but he never made it to the door. Merrick and the others ran out, dodging enemy fire and taking cover behind debris. Keegan unloaded, hitting any visible Federation soldier. _"Keegan! I told you to pack up!"_ Merrick yelled, slightly out of breath, into the mic. _"Why are you still here?"_

"Just saving your asses."

_"I appreciate it, but if you don't move you'll be late."_

Keegan fired off a few more rounds until he was sure that the team was safe. Only then, he began to pack up. Merrick was right, he'd be late if he didn't move his ass. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and began to move. He jogged down the incline and into the trees to better conceal himself. The helicopter was supposed to pick them up about 2 miles south of his position. He knew he would have to keep a fast pace to meet up with the others on time. He kept his cool though.

Something didn't seemed quite right though. The forest around him was quiet. It could have been because of his presence, sure, but even the birds had gone quiet. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. He quickly scanned the area around him, trying to find the disturbance. He pulled his knife and lifted his pistol from the holster. He began to move silently through the shadows of the trees.

A sudden white hot pain shot through his right thigh and nearly brought him to his knees. He didn't even have time to examine it before he was tackled from behind. He tried to flip over but he couldn't before he was pinned down on his stomach, his right arm twisted behind his back. He squirmed madly but it was futile. The body on top of him was incredibly strong. "Well if it isn't my pretty, little, blue eyed sniper." The voice was right in his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. The lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"Rorke..." Was all he chocked out. There was another chuckle and he felt two fingers slide down his cheek until they hooked under his chin. His head was jerked harshly to the side so his face was no longer in the dirt. His head was turned so Rorke could see him better. He couldn't turn all the way so he could only see Rorke through one eye due to only half his face being visible while the other was still meshed with the dirt. It seemed to be enough for Rorke though, who began to softly stroke his cheek.

"And here I thought you would be long gone by now," he teased. Keegan squirmed slightly but that only caused Rorke to put more pressure on his arm. His breathing quickened a bit and his heart was running rampant. "I could see your muzzle flare from a mile away," he mocked. Rorke leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing Keegan to try to squirm away. "I know you love it," he whispered lovingly into his ear. "You love it when I catch you and dominate you like this. Face it, you love my cock in your ass."

Rorke had gotten him in this position a few times before. It was a big game of cat and mouse to him. He would somehow manage to catch Keegan, fool around with him for a bit, then leave him to be caught again next time. Well, maybe 'fooling around' wasn't the correct term. Rorke would always _rape_ him. Violently too. Rorke enjoyed the thrill of catching and sexually torturing him like this. Keegan wasn't sure why he had chosen him to do this with. Maybe because of the past they used to share.

Rorke grabbed the back of his pants and pulled them up and over his ass easily, revealing his standard issue black boxers. Rorke slowly dragged his fingers down from Keegan's cheek over his clothed back and towards the waste band of his underwear. He dragged them down ever so slowly. Taking his sweet time. letting everything that would happen sink in.

The radio crackled back to life._ "Keegan! Where are you? What's your position?"_

Rorke smirked as he heard Keegan's lover over the radio. He took the radio off of Keegan's head. "No need for distraction now huh?" He turned off the radio with a sharp and audible _click_. Keegan winced slightly. He was alone now. Alone with Rorke.

The man then proceeded to squeeze his ass roughly. He gave an admiring whistle. "Nice and firm. You've been working out more since we last met." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his ear before whispering, "You must have been thinking about me." He gave a hard thrust into Keegan's ass playfully. Keegan didn't want to give Rorke what he wanted by talking. He remained silent. He wouldn't break this early.

Rorke simply looked at Keegan's back side and the right half of his face. "Well this isn't too fun." Keegan found himself flipped to his back so he was now fully looking up at Rorke. The man's brown eyes were filled with lust and animalistic need. He tried to kick out but Rorke had anticipated that from him. He put all his body weight down on to his limbs. Rorke had a bigger build then he did so he couldn't break free of the man's strong grip. He struggled and even tried to bite the man but it did him any good, for it seemed to only excite him further.

"I love it when you squirm. It makes me hard," Rorke mumbled. He quickly undid his own belt and pulled his pants down far enough to pull his cock out. He used his belt to restrain Keegan's hands. Keegan could see the man was already really hard. His cock, however, was still limp, which seemed to get Rorke's attention. "Not exciting enough for you? I can fix that." His voice had gotten husky and thick. He dipped his head and began to actually _suck_ on Keegan's dick. Rorke had _never_ done that before. Keegan couldn't restrain a surprised gasp. The sudden velvet heat made his cock jump to attention. Like a good little soldier. The heat surrounded him on all sides and he found himself thrusting up into Rorke's mouth. This caused the man to press his hips down into the ground so Keegan didn't get the false sense that he was in charge.

He jumped when he felt Rorke graze his bottom teeth over the sensitive underside of his cock. He wouldn't put it past him to bite him. He knew he would. He let out a slight discomforting whimper. Rorke removed his mouth and looked up at Keegan with a smirk. "Afraid you'll love the way I abuse you?" He teased. Keegan was now as hard as a rock. The lack of contact was making him squirm though. He wanted to reach his hands down and touch himself but Rorke seemed to have other ideas.

He gasped as Rorke inserted a finger into his hole. He moved back and forth slowly. That was new. He usually didn't stretch him first. He would just thrust deep inside him. Make him bleed. The first finger was uncomfortable at first. The second was even more so. Rorke moved his two fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Keegan. Preparing him for what was to come. Rorke leaned down and kissed Keegan firmly on the mouth to distract him as he slipped in the third finger. Keegan's eyes went wide as Rorke forced his tongue into his mouth.

The foreign muscle caught him completely off guard. Rorke didn't _ever_ kiss him like this. It was usually rough licks and harsh bites. Keegan's limbs went limp as he stared up at Gabriel. It had been gentle at first but Rorke wanted Keegan to fully submit to him. He picked up the pace. He broke the kissed and removed the digits at the same time. For a moment Keegan actually _missed_ the sensation, until Rorke thrust his cock into him. Keegan hissed and clenched his muscles as Rorke forced his way in.

"That's right. I want to hear you _moan_. I want to hear you _scream_ my name." He struck Keegan across the face to show he meant it. "Otherwise I can just keep you, like a _toy_. Use you whenever I want. Play with you as much as I like. I'll separate you from your big strong lover. You don't want that do you?" Of course he didn't. He would _never_ want to leave Merrick. He loved him. He was everything to him. "Gabriel..." He whispered silently, hoping that would appease the man.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Rorke thrusted hard into him, making him throw his head back in a silent scream. "Gabriel!" He cried out. This made Rorke smile and pat his cheek lightly with a sweat slicked hand. "Good boy." Keegan felt a tight heat spreading throughout his abdomen. This was the most Rorke had every managed to turn him on. He was mortified by the fact that he was enjoying this. He was being _raped_ yet he was _enjoying_ it! He tried to imagine Merrick on top of him instead of Rorke. The gentleness and loving whispers he used to soothe him. The loving strokes and touches that made him unravel.

"Merrick," he groaned.

This caused Rorke to slap him sharply across the face. Keegan opened his eyes abruptly to see the man's angry expression. He began to thrust harder into the man below him. Keegan cried out when the man struck the sweet spot that made him see white. He couldn't bite back the moan. "That's what I thought. You love my dick don't you? You little whore. Say it." Keegan shut his eyes and his mouth. He felt bile in the back of his throat. He despised the man and hated how he could brake him like this. He felt something cold press to his ear. He saw that Rorke had turned the radio headset back on and had it pressed to his mouth. He wanted Merrick to hear them.

He shook his head no and tried to tug his wrists free of the belt. "Say it." Another sharp thrust. He felt a hand grab his dick and _squeeze_, making all the blood, that hadn't already, rush to his dick. He whimpered again. It was almost painful.

_"Keegan? Are you alright? Answer me damn it!"_

He opened his mouth to tell Merrick what was happening but Rorke already knew what he was thinking. He removed the radio before Keegan could speak. "I don't think so," he smirked.

Rorke started to suck on Keegan's neck. Intending to mark the man as his. He wanted it to be big and visible so Merrick would see it. Keegan was horrified. "What are you-?"

"I'm marking you as mine," he chuckled. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "You're always going to be mine, Keegan. Not even _Merrick_ can protect you from me."

"Y-your wrong," Keegan forced out.

Rorke just chuckled, admiring his handy work. He could feel that he was close. Rorke kept thrusting into his sweet spot. Again, and again, and again. He finally came hard all over his chest. He could feel Rorke still riding out his orgasm. He heard the man's breathing quicken and he felt his cock twitch inside of him. He felt so dirty as the other man's cum released inside him. He hated this feeling. It never felt like this with Merrick. No, Merrick was gentle with him and would _never_ abuse him like this.

Rorke stayed inside of him for a moment while he caught his breath. Finally, he stood up and put his cock away. He spoke into Keegan's radio while Keegan tried to recover. "Hello there Merrick," he said slyly.

There was a long, agonizing pause on the other end. _"Rorke? Where's Keegan? What did you do to him?!"_

Rorke chuckled. "You want to know what I did? I _dominated_ him. Just like I always did to him. And he loved every second of it."

Keegan blushed a bright red. That wasn't something he wanted his lover to hear. _Ever_. Rorke leaned over and kissed Keegan very audible over the radio. Keegan was sure he didn't kiss him back. Rorke then broke this kiss with a loud _pop_. "You hear that Merrick? He belongs to me."

_"You sick son of a bitch...I'll kill you!"_ Merrick growled over the line.

Rorke simply stroked Keegan's black hair, very delicately at first. "You already did." His grip tightened to the point Keegan tried to pry Rorke's fingers from his hair. "Twelve years ago."


End file.
